Tell Me I was Dreaming
by baileybeagle
Summary: Two members of the Mystery Inc are in a car accident, one dies.Which One?
1. Tell Me I Was Dreaming

**SCOOBY DOO/TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**TELL ME I WAS DREAMING**

**BY: BAILEYBEAGLE**

**DISCLAIMER: Scooby Doo, Touched By An Angel and characters do not belong to **

**song of Tell Me I was Dreaming dose not belong to me. **

**Summary: Two members of Mystery Inc. are in a car accident. Which two? Which one dies?**

When I get home from work, my wife Daphne Blake-Jones met me at the door and told me the baby was coming. I helped her into the car and

we headed for the last thing I remember is a car coming straight for Daph and I. I tried to swerve, but...

_**DREAM * I kept running not really going in any one direction.**_

_**'How could I be so stupid? Why hadn't I just stayed home?'**_

_**These were the thoughts that ran through my mind. I'm Fred Allen Jones, leader of Mystery Inc. Daph and I got married just a little **_

_**over a year ago, now I might lose Daphne and the baby.**_

_**I run faster at this thought, I remember earlier this evening so clearly. **_

_**I had just gotten home when Daph met me at the door and told me the baby was coming. I helped her into the car and we headed for**_

_**the hospital. The next thing there was a car coming straight at us. I tried to swerve, but...**_

_**I was fine, but Daphne was in surgery it didn't make any since. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma had met me at the hospital.**_

_**"Are you o..." Velma started to ask. "Like what's going on?" Shaggy asked. "I was bringing Daph to the hospital, a car was coming straight for us. I tried to swerve and the next thing I woke up and the rescue team was there." I say numbly. "Jinkies, is she okay?" Velma asked. **_

_**I didn't answer.**_

_**"Are you going to be okay?" The officer that came to take my statement asked. **_

_**I only nod my head yes in reply.**_

_**"If you need anything my name is Monica." The officer says handing me her card.**_

_**"Come on, Freddie, let's go see if we can get some answers." Velma says. "May I help you?" The receptionest ask. "I was **_

_**wondering if there was any news on Daphne Jones. She was brought in about an hour ago." I reply. "All right, just let me page**_

_**the doctor on your wife's case." The receptionest says picking up the phone. "All right." I mumble and start pacing. "Dr. Andrew**_

_**Friend, to the information desk! Dr. Andrew Friend, to the information desk!" The receptionest paged.**_

_**A few minutes later a man with blond hair approached me. **_

_**"Hello, my name is Dr. Andrew Friend, is there something I can help you with?" Dr. Friend ask me. "My wife Daphne Jones was brought in about an hour and fifteen minutes ago and I'm trying to find someone to tell me what's going on." I say through gritted**_

_**teeth. "All right. let's go to my office." Dr. Friend tells me and I follow him down the hall to a small office.**_

_**He closes the door and sits down at his desk. When he motions for me to sit, I just stand. **_

_**"Your wife was brought in with severe truamma to the head, broken legs and a left broken arm. She was rushed to surgey to try **_

_**and save the baby, but there is a chance she may not wake up." Dr. Friend tells me. "NO! She will wake up!" I yell as I turn and run**_

_**out of the hospital.**_

_**I finally stop running, when I realize I'm at the old high school clubhouse. The same clubhouse Daph, Shaggy, Velma and I had **_

_**built as kids. I sat down and picked a picture of all of us together. I fought back tears and tried to force the lump in my throat away.**_

_**Flashback ( "Freddie, can't you just stay home today and spend time with me before the baby is born?" Daphne pleaded. "Wish I **_

_**could, babe, but you know I have to work." I say as I give her a kiss and get out of bed. "That's all you ever do. I wake up most **_

_**mornings and you're already gone, I fall asleep before you get home! I must be really ugly if you can't stand to look at me in the **_

_**daylight!" Daphne yelled as she went into the bathroom and slams the door. "Daph, that's not true! You're the most beautiful **_

_**women in the world!" I say as I get dressed. "You're just saying that!" Daphne yelled and I could hear the tears in her voice. "Daph, **_

_**will you please come out of the bathroom and talk to me?" I ask. "No! You better go or your going to be late for work!" Daphne **_

_**yelled.) End Flashback.**_

_**I couldn't lose Daphne now, I had just gotten her back. We had reunited on Spooky Island a few years ago. How could I live **_

_**without her?**_

_**'Please let her live." I silently prayed.**_

_**"Thought I might find you here." Said a voice from behind me. **_

_**I jumped, because I had not heard anyone pull up. **_

_**  
"What do you want?" I asked. Though I didn't really care, I just wanted to be left alone. "Daphne, is out of surgery." Velma says.**_

_**My gaze snapped up to meet hers.**_

_**"Is she okay?" I asked. **_

_**Velma is silent for a moment, tears fill her eyes and she shakes her head no.**_

_**  
"Daphne, is on life support. The doctor says she is brain dead." Velma tells me.**_

_**Velma and I climb into the Mystery Inc. van and for the first time that I can remember I climb into the passengers seat.**_

_**"Freddie, please wake up, your baby needs you." I hear someone say, but it sounds far away.**_

_**I try to open my eyes, but it feels as if someone is holding the closed. I finally open my eyes and look around.**_

_**"Daph." I say, but it comes out in a whisper.**_

_**Shaggy and Velma are there. Velma is holding a baby.**_

_**"Where's Daph? Who's baby?" I ask clearing my throat.**_

_**I sit up as much as I can, before I realized. I can't feel my legs. "This is your daughter." Velma says putting the baby in my arms and seeming **_

_**to ignore my second question. "Where's Daphne? Is she okay?" I ask again. **_

_**Shaggy and Velma look at each other. The look told me what they were going to tell me, before they said anything.**_

_**"Freddie, the doctors did all they could, but Daphne is on life support. She's brain dead." Velma tells me through her own tears.**_

_**Shaggy is crying to and I forget about the baby in my arms, until she to begins to cry. I look from Shaggy to Velma, this has to be a joke. Daph, had to be all right, but something tells me this isn't a joke. **_

_**"Where is she?" I finally asked. "Like, right here." Shaggy says and pulls away a curtain revealing the person on the other side of the room.**_

_**Then I wonder how I had not heard the machines before.**_

_**"Daphne Oliva Jones." I say looking at my daughter.**_

The nurse comes in to take my vitals.

_**"Do you have a name for your baby yet?" She ask. "Yes, Daphne Oliva Jones." I reply as I look over at Daph and then down at the **_

_**baby.**_

_**I sat there holding my daughter. She looked so much like her mother. Then it hit me:**_

_**'How could I tell my daughter, that I killed her mother?' It was my fault Daphne was on life support.**_

_**"Can I go somewhere to be alone and think?" I ask the nurse. "Sure, would you like the baby to go back to the nursey?" The nurse **_

_**ask me. "Yeah, that would be great. Velma, could you take Daphne for a minute?" I ask.**_

_**Velma took baby Daphne and the nurse helped me into a wheelchair.**_

_**'Why didn't I listen? Why didn't I just stay home?' I thought as I wheeled myself around the hospital. I soon found what I was **_

_**looking for, the chapel. I wheel myself to the front.**_

_**"God, I don't know where to begin. I love Daphne so much, please let her wake up. I don't know how and I don't want to live without her. Please just let Daphne Marion Blake-Jones live." I prayed as tears strolled down my face, but I didn't care anymore.**_

_**I heard the door open, but didn't turn to see who is was.**_

_**  
"Freddie, are you okay?" It was velma.**_

_**I looked at her and gave her a bitter lauph.**_

_**"My wife is brain dead, I can't walk and you're asking me if I'm okay? To answer your question, I'm fine." I reply bitterly.**_

_**A few minutes later I followed Velma out of the chapel and back to Daphne's room. I look in, but the person in the bed dosen't look**_

_**like Daphne. Her head, legs and arm are bandaged, she looks so pale.**_

_**Only a few days ago she had begged me not to go to work, but to stay home and spend time with her before the baby was **_

_**Daphne was dead, because of me. **_

_**Then I felt someone punch me, knocking me out of my wheelchair. I looked up and there stood George Blake (Daphne's father.) If **_

_**looks could kill, the looks from Daphne's parents would have killed me a thousand times over. **_

_**  
"What the h*** did you do to her, you son of a b*****?" Mr. Blake yelled at me. "I didn't do anything. When I got home she was in labor. On the way to the hospital, I swerved so we wouldn't hit another car. The other car was coming right at us." I replied.**_

_**I was helped back into my wheelchair and slowly with a heavy heart wheeled myself into the room. The only sound are the machines keeping her alive.**_

_**  
"Daph, we have a little girl (voice breaks.) I decided to name her Daphne Olivia Jones. I'm sorry, I didn't stay home. Good bye, Daph.  
I'll always love you." With a final kiss and a nod the machines are turned off. **_

_**I try to keep from crying, but can't.**_

_**Now in the bed lay an empty shell. Only weeks ago she had been so full of life. We had walked the beach after solving a mystery.**_

_**The doctors say it was only the machines keeping her alive. That she was brain dead, no longer alive. I couldn't...no I wouldn't accept that. She looked to be just sleeping. Any minute now she would wake up.**_

_**Any minute...**_

_**I was told it happened so fast, she didn't feel a thing. How would they know? They weren't there.**_

_**After the machines a turned off, the room is filled with silence. The doctors and nurses leave, leaving me alone with my dead wife. I hear footsteps as someone walks in the room. **_

_**"Fred?" Comes Velma's voice choked with tears.**_

_**I look up to see Velma clinging to Patrick, Shaggy and Scooby, beside them both fighting and Patrick had gotten engaged a couple of weeks before. **_

_**"Remember,you still have baby Daphne." Velma reminds me. "I'm going to kill the son of a b***** that did this to us." I vow, not recoginizing my own voice.**_

_**I then wheel myself out of the room and once more find myself in the chapel.**_

_**"Why did you put her in my life, if you were just going to take her away?" I ask. "God, dose not take. Sometimes things happen that he cannot prevent." Said a voice from behind me. **_

_**A light filled the chapel and I turned to see where it was coming from. **_

_**"My name is Tess, this is Andrew and Monica. We have been sent by God to give you a message." Tess tells me. "You're kidding, right?" I asked. "God, dose not kid. We are angels sent by God, to tell you he loves you and you will make it through this terrible time." Monica says. "God lo...God loves me? Then why did he take my wife away?" I yelled. "God, dose not take." Tess repeated. "Daphne, wanted to give you a message." Andrew said speaking for the first time. "How do you know Daphne had a last message for me?" I asked. "I took her home." Andrew replied. "You're the angel of death?" I asked. "Yes, Daphne, wants you to live and take care of your daughter." Andrew told me. "How can I live without, Daphne? How can I raise a child alone?" I asked. "You're not alone. God, is with you. Yes, your wife is gone, but she will live on in your heart and memories. So you see? She's not really gone." Monica tells me. "I don't know how to raise a baby." I say numbly. "At first it won't be easy, but in time it will get better." Monica replies as the three angels fade away and I began to cry harder then ever.**_

_**A while later I wheel myself back to my room and a nurse helps me into bed. I now felt drained of energy, as I turned on the TV and turned it to the news.**_

_**"...ar wreck involved two of Mystery Inc.'s members. Claiming the life of one..." I flipped the channel and let my head fall back against the pillow. I then saw a video, that seemed to fit my life.**_

_**When I woke up this morning, wipe the tears from my eyes, I found a new day dawning**_

_**and suddenly I realized, you're gone**_

_**Tell me I was dreaming, that you didn't leave me here to cry. You didn't say you don't love me anymore.**_

_**It was just my imagination telling lies.**_

_**Tell me you didn't say goodbye.**_

_**I'm in a state of confusion. I hope things aren't what they seem.**_

_**  
If this is really happening, just let me go back to dreaming.**_

_**You're home....**_

_**Tell me I was dreaming, that you didn't leave me hear to cry.**_

_**  
It was just my imagination telling lies. **_

_**Tell me you didn't say good bye.**_

_**Ohhhhh-whoa**_

_**Tell me I was dreaming, that you didn't leave me here to cry.**_

_**It was just my imagination telling lies.**_

_**Tell me you didn't say**_

_**Good bye* End dream**_

I open my eyes and look around. I was in the hospital and Daphne lay in a bed across the room.

"Daph." I say, but it comes out in a whisper and she dosen't stir.

"Daphne." I call a little louder, but there is still no response.

As I look over at Daphne, a nurse comes in to check on us.

"It's good to see you awake, how do you feel?" She ask. "What's wrong with, Daphne? Where is the baby?" I ask as the nurse gets me a glass of water. "I'm sorry to tell you, your wife is on life support. Your daughter is in the nursey, would you like to meet your daughter."

I nod my head yes, the nurse helps me into a wheelchair and goes to get my daughter. I wheel myself over to Daphne's bed. A few minutes later the nurse brings me my daughter. I look at the baby in my arms and then Daphne.

"We have a little girl (voice cracks.) I'm going to name her Daphne Olivia Jones." I say getting the strange feeling I had said and done this before.

It was then Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Patrick walked in.

Hours later I lay in bed and everything begins to sink in. Daphne is dead, earlier the life support had been turned off and Daphne had been taken to the morgue. I finally fall into a restless sleep and began to dream. I

_**I dreamed of reuniting with Daphne on Spooky Island, fighting the monsters at Monster Hive, when we got married and finally going home to find Daphne in labor.**_

I wake up drenched in sweat and can't go back to sleep. So I lay there for what seems like hours.

Two days later is Daphne's funeral. Finally I am left alone at the graveside, with baby Daphne in my arms.

"I don't know how I'll live without you. I'm sorry I didn't stay home that day." I say and after a few minutes more I leave.

Velma, Patrick, Shaggy and Scooby give me a ride home.

"Do you want us to stay for a while?" Velma ask. "No, that's all right." I say.

Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Patrick leave. I put baby Daphne in her bassinet and just watch her sleep.

THE END


	2. Two Year Later

**SCOOBY DOO**

**Two Years Later**

**by: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary:It's been two years now since Daphne's death. **

Two years ago today my wife died in a car accident. We had been on the way to the hospital to have our baby. A little girl I now look at and

it still hurts. My daughter looks so much like her has my eyes, but other then that she is a miniture of her mother. I know one

day she will start asking questions about her mother and I will not know how to answer them. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby are there to.

Scooby is slowing down in his old dog age. When we get to the van Daphne is strapped into her carseat.

"Are you okay?" Velma asked me. "It still hurts." Is all I can say. "I know, we all miss her." Velma says.

A few weeks later, I get a phone call from Shaggy asking me to come over. When I get there with Daphne. I see Velma and Patrick are

already there.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Like, it's Scooby. He's not doing so good." Shaggy says and we go into the living room and find Scooby on

the floor.

When Shaggy had first met Scooby there was a choice between many. Scooby had looked with happy, hope filled eyes. They seemed to

say, 'pick me.' With a wag of a tail they had began to bond.

Years passed and Scooby got older. Then today as we watched Scooby Doo gave a thump of his tail, his eyes close and he takes his final

breath. We call the vet with the say news. Finally we dig a grave and put Scooby in it.

"It will be all right, Shag, he's with Daphne now." I say to Shaggy as the tears fall down his face.

Velma in Patrick's arms, my little girl in my arms and Shaggy seems left out, all alone.

There have been no mysteries for me for almost two years. When Daphne died I had quit solving mysteries and Mystery Inc. had once again fallen apart. Velma now puts her hand on her overlarge stomach, she was expecting a baby any day now. Later that evening I sit in the living room after putting Daphne to bed and realize I'm losing the gang one by one. First Daphne, then Scooby.

'Why? Why is this happening?' I wonder.

Eventaully I go to bed and fall asleep.

_**Dream* "Freddie, Scooby is with me and he's okay now." Daphne says sitting down on what was once her side of the bed. "Daphne!" I say in shock and surprise. "And Rooby Doo to." Says another voice and he looks younger. "How is this **_

_**possible?" I ask my dead wife. "I don't know." Daphne answers. "Rell Raggy r'm rokay." Scooby tells me "I miss you so **_

_**much and our daughter will never get to know you." I say to Daphne. "I know, I miss you two to. I'm okay though and **_

_**happy. We'll be together again one day." Daphne says and begins to fade. "NO! Don't go! I love you!" I yell. "I love you to." Daphne says and fades away.* End dream.**_

I sit up in a cold sweat and look over and Daphne's side of the bed. The covers were not disturbed, it had all been a dream. Scooby's words

seem to echo in my mind.

_'Rell Raggy r'm rokay.' _

I call Shaggy's number and a sleepy voice answers.

"Hello..." Shaggy answers. "Scooby's okay." I tell Shaggy. "Ouch...zoinks, what did you say." Shaggy ask as he seems to wake up. "Scooby's okay, he told me in a dream to tell you." I tell Shaggy, knowing how crazy it sounds. "Like, that's crazy, man. Scooby's d...d...dead." Shaggy says and slams down the phone.

I then look at the clock it reads five thirty am and the sun is just begining to rise. I get up and go check on Daphne, then go to the kitchen and fix some coffee. About five minutes later the coffee is ready. As I'm about to take my first sip, Daphne lets me know she to is awake and I go to get her.


	3. She Gets That From Me

**SCOOBY DOO**

**She Gets That From Me**

**By: Baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: The song He Gets That From Me, the characters and the show of Scooby Doo do not belong to me.**

**Summary: It has now been ten years since Daphne's death and the gang falling apart. Will they come back together?**

_His early morning attitude _

_You have to drag him out of bed_

_Only frosted flakes will do_

_He gets that from me_

Yeah, she gets that from me

_His curly hair and knobby knees_

_The way the sun brings those freckles out_

_Talk and talk, but never miss a beat_

_Yeah, he gets that from me_

_He gets that from me_

"Come on, Daphne. Time to get up for school!" I say knocking on her door. "I'm still tired." Daphne complains. "You can have frosted flakes for breakfast, if you get up and get ready now." I tell her. "All right, I'm getting up." Daphne says and gets out of bed.

I haven't spoken to Shaggy in eight years now, though it's now been ten years since Daphne's death. I've kept in contact with Velma she's busy with her now two kids. Everything seemed to fall apart after Daphne and Scooby died. Velma still tells me how Shaggy is doing and that just a couple of weeks ago he got another great dane and named her Scoobette.

_He looks at me with those big brown eyes_

_He's got me in the palm of his his hand_

_And I swear sometimes _

_It's just like you're here again_

_He smiles that crooked little smile_

_There's no denying he's your child_

_Without him I don't know what I'd door_

_He gets that from you_

_Oh, he gets that from you_

Five minutes later Daphne was dressed and downstairs eating frosted flakes.

"Dad?" Daphne asked. "Yes, Daphne." I answered. "What happened to mom?" Daphne asked. "She died when you were a baby." I said telling her again. "How did she die?" Daphne pressed. "I was taking your mom to the hospital and we got in a car crash. The doctors could only save you, they tried to save your do you ask?" I asked her. "I was just curious. Do I have to go to school today?" Daphne asked. "Yes, we go through this every year." I said fighting tears with my back turned to her. "Can we go to the cemetery first?" Daphne asked. "You know we do that after school. Go get your coat and backpack. We need to get going." I said. "All right." Daphne reluctantly agreed.

I finally dropped her off at school and headed over to see Velma and Patrick.

"Hey, Freddie, come on in." Velma says when I knock at her door. "Hi, Daphne, started asking questions about her mother today." I said as he followed Velma into the kitchen. "What did you tell her?" Velma asked. "I told her the truth. That her mother and I were on the way to the hospital, when we got into a car crash." I replied. "Did you tell her everything?" Velma asked. "No, I left out the part about the angels and the gory surgery." I said. "Dream about the angels?" Velma asked. "Just before I came out of my coma I had a dream about three angels. I never told you?" I asked "No." Velma replied.

So I told Velma what I remembered of the dream. Just as I was finishing Patrick walked in.

"Hey, Fred, how are you doing?" Patrick asked.

He had just taken Lily and Jason to school. Lily and Jason are Velma and Patrick's twin children.

"It's been ten years, but I'm doing all right. How's Shaggy?" I replied. "He's doing great. He actaully met someone he has a lot in common with." Velma replied. "That's good." I said. "What happen to you two anyway? Why won't he talk to you?" Velma questioned. "I had a dream about Scooby telling me he was all right and I called to tell Shaggy. He told me Scooby was dead and hung up on me. We haven't talked since." I responded.

I stayed there part of the morning just talking, then left to run errands. The day seemed to fly by and it was soon time to pick Daphne up at school.

"Hi, daddy, can we go to the cemetery now?" Daphne asked. "Yes, how was your day at school?" I asked. "It was all right. I played with Lily and Jason on the playground this morning. We pretended to be detectives." Daphne replied sounding just like her mother.

The back door opened and in climbed Lily and Jason. Since we were all headed to the cemetery, I had offered to pick up Lily and Jason as well. I started the car we headed to the cemetery.

At the cemetery we all climbed out and I was surpised to see Shaggy there. He would usaully come before or after the rest of us. The kids and I walked over to Daphne's grave.

"Like, hey, Fred, I'm sorry about what happened eight years ago." Shaggy said holding out a hand. "Me to." I said taking and shaking Shaggy's hand. "This is Scoobette. She's is Scooby's cousin." Shaggy told me as Scoobette held out a paw for me to shake.

_How he loves your old guitar_

_Yeah, he's taught himself to play_

_Makes me laugh when I want to cry_

_THat boy is everything to me_

_He gets that from you_

_He gets that from you_

_Last night I heard him pray_

_LOrd, he me and mama make it through_

_And tell daddy we'll be okay_

_He said he sure misses you_

_He really misses you.  
He gets that from me_


End file.
